Jessica
=Info= Jessica (Dragon) SC5 01.png|Jessica Jessica (ゼシカ, Jesika) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2014. Jessica made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V and then recreated in SoulCalibur IV and SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny. Trivia *Jessica is a half-dragon. *Jessica has a human's body, but in critical moments Jess can be covered with scales of the dragon. *She is the daughter of the dragon Fafnir - the guardian who protects a shard of Soul Edge, and which killed by Siegfried. *Originally Jessica the dragon is futanari. Here you can see only a censored version of the character. Relationships *Fafnir - father *Amanda - mother *Angelina - best friend *Fortune - best friend *Siegfried - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Jessica appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *WWE 2K16 ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'SoulCalibur IV' It just so happened that Jessica - the daughter of the dragon Fafnir, and a human woman. From mother, she inherited the beauty and the human body structure. And from father Jessica inherited wings and dragon armor that in case of danger is able to cover the girl's body. Jessica grew up with her mother. She soon learned that her father fell in battle with the young knight Siegfried. Jessica went on her quest to avenge his father's death, and thus continue guardian's work - to protect the fragments of the cursed sword Soul Edge. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' In her travels Jessica met two companions. Angelina and Fortune became the best friends for dragoness. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending Jessica defeated Siegfried and Nightmare. Two swords lay at her feet. The first one is cursed Soul Edge, and the second is holy Soul Calibur. "Father, I have avenged for you. You can rest in peace. Now is my turn to take care of them". She takes to the skies, carrying two swords. Fighting Style In SoulCalibur IV Jessica use Sophitia and Cassandra's fighting styles. And in SoulCalibur V she use Pyrrha]'s fighting style. Weapon Soul of Dragon Soul of Dragons is the same form as Sophitia's Orichalcum (SCIV). Jessica (Dragon) SC4 01.JPG|Weapon: Soul of Dragon Legacy of Dragons Legacy of Dragon is the same form as Cassandra's Soul Calibur (SCIV). Another form of this weapon is Pyrrha's The Master (SCV). Jessica (Dragon) SC4 11.JPG|Weapon: Legacy of Dragon (SCIV) Jessica (Dragon) SC5 01.png|Weapon: Legacy of Dragon (SCV) Critical Finish Dragon's Butt Jessica slashes her opponent then playfully knocks them over with her rear. She ridicules her opponent and then she sits on the opponent's face with clouds of pink hearts appearing. For the fatal hit, she places her shield over her rear before smashing down once more with a pink heart covering part of the screen. Jessica Vs Fortune SC4 05.JPG|Critical Finish: Dragon's Butt Jessica Vs Fortune SC4 07.JPG|Critical Finish: Dragon's Butt Jessica Vs Fortune SC4 09.JPG|Critical Finish: Dragon's Butt Jessica Vs Fortune SC4 10.JPG|Critical Finish: Dragon's Butt Jessica Vs Fortune SC4 11.JPG|Critical Finish: Dragon's Butt Jessica SC4 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Finish: Dragon's Butt Dragon Bolt Jessica slashes her opponent with her sword on their chest, pushing them back, then she jumps on them. Using them to launch herself spinning into the air, she swings her sword at her opponent, stunning them. She then gets into a praying position and a flash of thunder comes, striking her opponent down. Jessica Vs Fortune SC4 03.JPG|Critical Finish: Dragon Bolt Jessica SC4 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Finish: Dragon Bolt Critical Edge Dragon Rush Jessica will shy away from her opponent and say "Naughty...". She then stabs her foe thrice with her sword and begs them to "Taste This!". Jessica's Critical Edge is considerably low on damage compared to other finishers and is unable to lead into combos. However, this attack benefits from being a combo finisher for her strikes that send the opponent into the air. Jessica (Dragon) SC5 Battle 05.JPG|Critical Edge: Dragon Rush Jessica (Dragon) SC5 Battle 07.JPG|Critical Edge: Dragon Rush Stats SoulCalibur IV Jessica SC4 Details 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul of Dragon Jessica SC4 Details 1.JPG|Weapon: Legacy of Dragons SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Jessica SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Legacy of Dragons Stage SoulCalibur IV Kunpaetku Shrine - Dream Remnants (Astaroth and Lizardman's battleground). Jessica SC4 Stage.jpg|Stage: Kunpaetku Shrine - Dream Remnants SoulCalibur V Cavern of Light and Darkness (Aeon Calcos' battleground). Jessica SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Cavern of Light and Darkness Music Theme "Confrontation" (SoulCalibur II). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''You look like a feisty one.'' *''That didn't satisfy me at all.'' *''It's time to play.'' *''Here I come.'' *''Ah...you're done already.'' *''I'll teach you a thing or two.'' *''Your moves didn't satisfy me.'' *''Okay, let's get started.'' *''Where did all your energy go?'' *''What an odd person.'' *''Come back anytime.'' *''Pathetic!'' *''Aww... you're so cute.'' *''You're a bad child!'' *''Not on my watch, you brat!'' *''Where do you like it?'' *''Doesn't that feel good?'' *''Disappointing...'' *''I'll kill you.'' *''Good!'' *''Okay that's enough!'' *''Pass out!'' *''You lack training.'' *''Don't you assume you'll have your way with me.'' *''Just come at me... I'm ready for anything''. *''You're greedy.'' *''Not bad.'' *''I'll tease you all I want!'' *''You're silly!'' *''Do you want... this?!'' *''Leave it to me!'' *''Take your punishment.'' *''Excuse me?'' *''Come on let's have fun!'' *''I'm not impressed!'' *''Oops... sorry.'' *''I love it when you talk dirty.'' *''So, you wanna do it here?'' *''This is ridiculous!'' *''Not yet!'' *''So childish.'' *''Naughty Naughty.'' *''Poor thing.'' *''Can you take this?!'' *''So much spirit!'' *''How's this?'' *''Submit to me.'' *''Come on, let's have some more fun!'' *''Can you move now?!'' *''How cute.'' *''I love to watch you cry.'' *''Not good enough!'' *''I hate softies.'' *''Did you enjoy it?'' *''You like being humiliated right?'' *''Let's play rough!'' *''You wanna be killed?!'' *''Be good now'' *''You're so... Rough!!!'' SoulCalibur V *''Care to dance with me?'' *''Didn't I just tell you 'No'?'' *''This World Is Mine, For The Taking.'' *''Your Are Passion, We Will Dance Some Time.'' *''I like your style.'' *''Naughty... Taste This!'' *''I Guess That All For Show.'' *''You're too rough!'' *''You lioke it rough? So...!'' *''Oh... what a bore.'' *''Boring.'' *''It was fun.'' *''Wait!'' *''No!'' ---- =WWE Universe= WWE 2K16 is the first WWE game where Jessica appears. She team up with Demon Sanya and Lexa (Demons & Dragons team). Jessica WWE2K16 01.JPG|1st Attire Jessica WWE2K16 03.JPG|2nd Attire Finishers *Cutter / RKO *Strong Style Knee Strike Signatures *Ram-Paige *In Yo Face / Stink Face Favorite Techniques *Zig Zag *Shotgun Dropkick *The DDT *Poison Mist *Romero Dragon Sleeper Music Theme *"Voices" (Randy Orton's music theme) Category:Jessica Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Dragon Charaters Category:Beast Characters